


The Morning After

by perseveration



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"- Ну же, - сразу посерьезнел Фишер, - ты ведь не будешь делать вид, что ничего не помнишь и, значит, ничего не было?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка отражает бессмысленную пряничную домичность этого текста.

Ла Кур проснулся первым. "У пьяниц сон короткий," - вспомнил он расхожую фразу, с удовлетворением отмечая, однако, что чувствует себя вовсе не так плохо, как этого можно было ожидать. Видно, к многочисленным достоинствам местной наливки, которую они вчера так удачно распробовали, можно было смело прибавить еще одно. Осторожно повернувшись, он потянулся к телефонам, которые они оставили лежать на столике рядом с кроватью, взял первый попавшийся и посмотрел на время. Было без двадцати двух семь.

Лежа спиной к нему, Фишер продолжал спать, и, стараясь и вместе с тем не желая будить его, старший начал покрывать поцелуями его плечи и лопатки.

Ночью он просыпался, чтобы сходить в туалет, после чего оказался перед дилеммой: собрать свои вещи и уйти, дабы избежать совместного пробуждения и неизбежного в таком случае объяснения утром, или же остаться и лечь обратно в постель, чтобы наутро проснуться и быть вместе. Он даже выкурил одну из сигарет Фишера, пока думал. Совсем так же, как тот, когда сам он уже спал, постоял у открытого окна, выдыхая в него дым и прислушиваясь к тихому шелесту деревьев, насквозь промокших под закончившимся к тому времени дождем. После чего выбросил окурок в окно, закрыл его и вернулся в постель, прижимаясь щекой к широкой спине младшего. Не просыпаясь, тот зашевелился, давая ему удобнее обнять себя, и скоро Ла Кур уже крепко спал, хотя ложась собирался еще подумать о том, что он будет делать и говорить, когда настанет утро.

Пока он вспоминал все это, Фишер рядом с ним тоже проснулся, хотя разбудили его не столько поцелуи Ла Кура, сколько ощущение его члена, напрягшегося и давившего теперь ему на ягодицы.  
\- Просыпайся, - услышал он шепот старшего рядом со своим ухом. - Уже седьмой час, нам пора вставать.  
Прежде чем ответить, младший закрыл глаза и, улыбаясь, повернулся в его руках:  
\- Не знаю, что там пора нам, а вот у тебя кое-что уже стоит вовсю.  
Его рука под одеялом скользнула к его члену и обхватила тот, слегка сжимая и проводя вниз по его длине, так что Ла Кур даже немного растерялся и попытался отодвинуться.  
\- Ну же, - сразу посерьезнел Фишер, - ты ведь не будешь делать вид, что ничего не помнишь и, значит, ничего не было?  
Он не убрал руки и лежал, глядя на него слегка нахмурившись, и тогда вместо ответа старший снова тесно придвинулся и поцеловал его, надолго приникая к его губам, отыскивая рукой член младшего и тоже принимаясь ласкать его, заставляя напрячься и увеличиться в своей ладони.  
\- Я все помню, - заговорил он, когда наконец отстранился от него. - Я прекрасно помню и свою идиотскую выходку, и то, что за ней последовало. Не знаю пока, что с этим делать, но и не хочу, чтобы кто-то из нас делал вид, будто этого не было.  
Опасаясь дальнейших разглагольствований, Фишер оставил на время его член и обеими руками потянулся к Ла Куру, заставляя того вновь наклониться и поцеловать себя и обнимая его так крепко, что старшему в итоге пришлось фактически лечь на него. О взаимных ласках в таком положении не могло быть и речи, но сама теснота их объятия возбуждала едва ли не сильнее, чем то могли сделать прикосновения. Опершись на локти, Ла Кур сжал его лицо в ладонях и целовал его так сильно, что вдавил голову младшего глубоко в подушку, пока руки Фишера хаотично двигались по его спине.

\- Я хочу тебя, - выдохнул Ла Кур, разрывая их поцелуй и переводя дыхание.  
Он не ожидал этого, но лицо Фишера приняло сложное выражение, и, помолчав немного, тот проговорил:  
\- Ла Кур, извини меня, пожалуйста, но то, что случилось этой ночью, было у меня в первый раз, и я не уверен, что уже вот прямо сейчас готов это повторить.  
\- Было так больно? - Почувствовав себя виноватым, спросил старший.  
Фишер кивнул:  
\- Не то слово. Я думал, меня разорвет изнутри, - но, увидев, какой печалью исполнилось лицо его партнера, поспешил рассеять сгустившиеся мрачные краски: - Но сегодня вечером, если за день перестанет болеть, можно будет попробовать снова. Ведь как-то же люди это делают, верно?  
Прежде чем ответить, Ла Кур поцеловал его:  
\- Прости: я думаю только о себе. Конечно, нам обоим лучше подождать.  
Однако у младшего на этот счет было свое мнение. Беря Ла Кура за руку и снова опуская ту на свой член, он улыбнулся:  
\- Не забывай, что меня мы и так уже заставили ждать: ведь этой ночью я так ни разу и не кончил. А для этого, - и он снова притянул его к себе и договорил, уже почти касаясь его губ своими, - вовсе не обязательно в меня входить.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул старший, снова улыбаясь и приникая к его губам, пока его рука начала активно ласкать его орган.

Младший не остался безответным, принимаясь за его собственный член, и скоро уже они оба тяжело дышали и почти сбросили с себя одеяло, ставшее вдруг раздражающе теплым и неприятно сковывавшим движения. Освобождая его руку, пальцами которой Фишер немедленно впился глубоко в кожу его плеча, теснее притягивая старшего к себе, Ла Кур обхватил оба их члена и начал двигаться наружу и внутрь, заставляя своего партнера почти задохнуться от разом усилившихся ощущений.

\- Ой! Я дико извиняюсь, - внезапно раздался в комнате голос Гэби. - Фишер, я только возьму твои отчеты, чтобы разобрать их, пока есть время.  
\- Я не доделал один, - несмотря на неожиданность и не самый удачный момент ее появления, все же предупредил ее Фишер, поднимаясь на локтях и выглядывая из-за плеча Ла Кура.  
\- Ничего, - махнула рукой девушка, неловко прижимая к себе непослушный ворох бумаги и торопливо отступая к двери. - Я сама его перепишу, а ты тогда подпишешь, когда придешь.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Фишер уже закрывающуюся за ней дверь, как вдруг та снова открылась, пропуская внутрь на этот раз только ее голову:  
\- Только вы все равно не задерживайтесь: работы сегодня будет выше крыши.  
После чего голова тут же, не дожидаясь их ответов, исчезла, дверь за ней наконец закрылась и они снова остались одни.

\- Ну вот, - ведя ладонями с плеч вниз по его груди, констатировал младший, - теперь все узнают, что мы с тобой спим вместе.  
\- Ты не хотел бы, чтобы об этом знали? - Ла Кур как-то весь напрягся и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Да нет, - покачал головой Фишер. - Такое все равно не скроешь. Не сегодня, так в другой день кто-нибудь все равно что-нибудь увидел, поэтому какая разница? Я вообще уже понял, что от этого коллектива бесполезно что-то скрывать.  
Он потянул старшего к себе, и тот, мгновение помедлив, наклонился и снова поцеловал его, думая о том, что лично ему пока что довольно успешно удавалось скрывать от сотрудников убойного отдела подробности своей личной жизни. Даже от Фишера, которому, несмотря на проявляемый им лестный интерес, совсем не обязательно было знать о нем слишком много.

Тому же, видно, уже очень сильно хотелось кончить: жадно целуя Ла Кура, он повернулся на бок, давая тому больше свободы двигаться, в то время как старший снова обхватил рукой их органы и продолжил свои благословенные движения. Сильные руки младшего то хаотически двигались по телу старшего, то сжимали его в объятиях, когда Фишеру становилось особенно хорошо.  
Понимая, что тому следует подольше дать почувствовать возбуждение, Ла Кур старательно сдерживал себя, хотя был уже гораздо ближе к разрядке, чем младший, и когда почувствовал, что Фишер готов вот-вот кончить, поднялся, широко раздвинул его ноги, уселся между ними и, подтянув к себе младшего и снова обхватывая рукой оба их органа, довел их обоих до оргазма.  
Кончив, Фишер даже вскрикнул, после чего, с трудом сфокусировав на нем затуманенный взгляд, притянул Ла Кура к себе, скорее выдыхая, чем произнося:  
\- Боже, это было потрясающе. Ла Кур, ты просто потрясающий.

Они оба тяжело дышали, и теперь уже Фишер гладил его по волосам, зарывшись в них пальцами, лежа под ним горячий и вспотевший. Прямо в ухо Ла Куру стучалось, разогнавшись, его сердце, и старший прислушивался к этому стуку, стараясь унять желание подняться и продолжить любить его дальше. Похоже, младший тоже думал о том чтобы продолжить, ибо стоило ему немного перевести дух, как его руки оставили волосы партнера и двинулись вниз, лаская сначала его плечи, а затем - спину.  
Откликаясь на эти прикосновения, старший поднялся и, нагнувшись к его лицу, поцеловал его, пропуская руки под спину Фишеру, тесно сжимая его в объятии.

Неизвестно, к чему бы это привело, если бы в этот момент на столике у кровати не сработал установленный Ла Куром на телефоне будильник. Почувствовав, что напивается, он не стал полагаться на волю случая и установил сигнал на семь часов, чтобы не опоздать на работу даже если ляжет спать совсем поздно.  
\- Бог ты мой, - недовольно скривился Фишер. - Что за противный звук!  
\- Зато захочешь не проспишь, - Ла Кур даже засмеялся, увидев, какую он состроил гримасу.  
Поднялся с него, пересел ближе к прикроватному столику и поспешил отключить в самом деле противно верещавший будильник. После чего снова повернулся к Фишеру и протянул тому руку:  
\- Пойдем примем душ и сходим позавтракаем, а то непонятно, будет ли время поесть сегодня днем.

Однако душ задержал их дольше, чем они рассчитывали: тесное соседство в одной маленькой кабинке двух обнаженных, едва успевших попробовать друг друга тел не могло не затянуться.  
Окончательно разбуженный струями воды, Фишер потянулся к нему первым. Ла Кур был очень стройным, если не сказать – худым, и потому целовать и гладить его кожу под поливающим ее сверху душем было особенно приятно. Равно как и ощущать на себе его прикосновения, когда старший прижал его спиной к прохладному кафелю стены, сам склоняясь к нему из облака теплого пара.  
В итоге все закончилось тем, что Фишер оказался стоящим лицом к стене, пока Ла Кур полностью закрыл его от струй воды, навалившись на него сзади и надрачивая его член, в то время как его собственный орган двигался, тесно прижатый к его мокрым ягодицам.  
Ощущение его члена, давившего на него в таком месте, почти заставило Фишера предложить ввести его внутрь, однако полученный при неудачном движении укол острой боли вовремя остановил его: это не последний раз, когда они принимают душ вместе, а значит, у них еще будет возможность сделать это среди клубов пара и льющейся на них воды.  
На этот раз Ла Кур кончил позже него, и какое-то время после оргазма Фишер ждал, пока он разрядится, стойко сдерживая его нарастающее давление и напор, после чего, пролившись ему на спину и между ягодиц, Ла Кур крепко обнял его, плотно прижимаясь грудью к его спине и жадно целуя пропитавшиеся водой и потом волосы на затылке. Держа его на себе, Фишер только улыбнулся.

Едва успев перехватить по кофе с булочкой на завтраке в отеле, они оба появились в мобильном офисе только около двадцати минут девятого, и пока Ла Кур спокойно усаживался за свой стол и раскладывал на нем сделанные вчера записи, чтобы так же, как прошедшей ночью Фишер, перенести их в форму отчетов, тот повесил свой пиджак на вешалку, прошел к своему столу и уселся на стул, даже не обратив внимания на то, с каким напряжением следят за ним обе женщины.  
Боль не заставила себя ждать. Он почти перестал обращать на нее внимание при ходьбе, а в ресторане отеля стояли мягкие стулья и он еще недостаточно привык и садился осторожно, но здесь, в мобильном офисе, были установлены самые обычные твердые офисные стулья на колесах. И потому стоило ему, не подумав, с размаху опуститься на свой, как его резко пронзила острая боль.  
Только тренированная годами сила воли позволила Фишеру не вскрикнуть и не вскочить со своего места немедленно. Однако, предварительно выдохнув, он все-таки поднялся и некоторое время походил по офису, заставив Ингрид и Гэби мучительно размышлять, что бы такое ему предложить, в то время как АйПи, тоже с удивлением следивший за его действиями, не удержался и спросил:  
\- Фишер, что с тобой? Что-то случилось? Какие-то неприятности?  
Не зная, что и ответить, Фишер посмотрел на него и даже слегка покраснел, однако тут ему в голову неожиданно пришла спасительная мысль.  
\- Ничего не случилось, АйПи, все в порядке, - торопливо бросил тогда он и направился к двери наружу.

Вышел, прошел к кабине водителя, в которой, на его счастье, ему повезло застать того, кто единственный мог ему сейчас помочь.  
\- Привет, Джонни, - не дожидаясь приглашения, он открыл дверь и поднялся по ступенькам со стороны пассажирского кресла. – Скажи, тебе ведь приходится порой ездить далеко, часов по восемь-десять?  
Удивленный этим внезапным вторжением Фишера, который, как он считал, его недолюбливает, его собеседник в ответ только кивнул.  
\- Тогда наверное у тебя найдется такая подушка, которую кладут на сиденье, чтобы зад от долгого сидения не болел?  
Стоило ему произнести это, как на лице Джонни отразилось понимание и сочувствие:  
\- Тяжело тебе пришлось, да? – И когда Фишер с недоверием уставился на него, признался: - Гэби мне рассказала, как случайно… помешала вам.  
Как всегда, когда он не мог найти слов, Фишер просто промолчал, и тогда Джонни, смутившийся, казалось, едва ли не больше его самого, засуетился и полез шарить по многочисленным шкафчикам в своей кабине.  
\- Где-то тут была такая, даже две, кажется… - бормотал он себе под нос, внутренне проклиная собственную болтливость. – Я как раз недавно ездил в Германию и пользовался ими. Ах вот они! – И довольно улыбаясь, он повернулся к Фишеру, держа в руках сразу обе подушки. – Лучше бери вот эту, - отложив одну, Джонни вручил ему вторую. - В ней какой-то хитрый наполнитель, из-за которого она стоила целое состояние, но зато она и правда хорошая.  
Видя, как искренне тот рад ему услужить, Фишер вконец смутился и начал говорить что-то о том, что сегодня же вечером занесет ему подушку обратно, но Джонни даже слушать ничего не хотел:  
\- Вот уж ерунда! – Возразил он. – Вернешь когда она тебе больше не понадобится. У меня все равно есть другая, а вы… - Тут он резко оборвал себя, понимая, что чуть было не брякнул бестактность, и поспешил закончить: - Ну, в общем, мне она не горит, поэтому пользуйся, пока тебе будет нужно.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся в ответ Фишер и неожиданно для самого себя протянул Джонни руку, которую тот с непритворной радостью пожал.

После чего Фишер спустился по ступенькам, захлопнул за собой дверцу и вернулся обратно к фургону, у двери в который некоторое время помешкал, прикидывая, кому еще Гэби успела рассказать о том, «как случайно помешала им». Впрочем, гадать об этом было делом достаточно бесполезным, поэтому мгновение спустя он уже смело вошел внутрь и прошествовал к своему рабочему месту. Положил на стул одолженную у Джонни подушку и осторожно опустился на нее, делая вид, что занят и сосредоточен.  
На самом же деле Фишер все-таки заметил, что на этот раз удивленными взглядами за ним следили АйПи с Ла Куром, в то время как на лицах Гэби и Ингрид читалось исключительное понимание.


End file.
